How the Hell Did You do That? AGAIN
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: The bohos have super powers? ONESHOT Sequel to my story How the Hell Did You Do That?


Howdy all! Well I indeed have not written a story in some time. I missed it and just wanted to write another fun little fic. This is a sequel to my story 'How the Hell Did You Do That?' When the bohos have super powers, I would suggest reading it before, but you don't have to.

_Italics_ are people's thoughts btw

I hope you enjoy!

I don't own RENT

* * *

HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? AGAIN

The bohemians were taking a stroll in Thompson Square Park, enjoying the sunshine and each other's company. Each couple was walking hand in hand while Mark was filming anything he could as they walked through the park.

"This is nice" Angel said looking up at the trees and plants around her.

Collins took in his surroundings "Sure is, it's nice getting out once in a while"

"I don't think it's that great," Roger mumbled.

Mimi squeezed his hand roughly "Shut up Roger, not everyone loves to sit in the dark depressing house all day playing guitar."

Roger frowned "Its not depressing" he said crossing his arms together.

"Oh stop being a baby" Mimi chuckled.

"You guys should get out more." Maureen responded. "Pookie and I go on annual walks almost every week!" she said proudly. "Isn't that right Pookie?" she said smiling at Joanne.

"Sure thing honey bear." Joanne said strangely looking at the group. "Its more like once a month." She whispered.

A fat man standing next to a cart barged at the group of bohemians, "Hello miss," he said shoving a hot dog in Joanne's face "Would you like to buy a hot dog?"

Mimi chuckled and Joanne just stood there awkwardly with a hot dog in her face.

"No thank you" Joanne replied

"Are you sure? Half off for the pretty lady." He grinned.

"Please go away." Joanne mumbled and hid behind Maureen.

Maureen faced the man, "Hey you. Leave my girlfriend alo-"

Before Maureen could finish her sentence a big earthquake shook the ground

"What the hell!?" Maureen screamed and grabbed Joanne's arm.

"EARTHQUAKE" Collins yelled and almost ran away screaming.

Angel smiled happily as the ground shook on, "I still kind of like these things" she smiled and shook along with the quake.

Suddenly, it stopped.

"What was that?" Mark said coving his head.

Roger came out from underneath a bench, "Godzilla?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yah know, I really don't understand why every Godzilla slash monster or anything creepy and giant like has to come and attack New York City. I mean why can't they go somewhere else? Like Chicago…or Los Angeles. It just ALWAYS has to be NY. Why is that?" Mimi rambled on to herself.

"Yea I don't know Meems." Roger said.

"Anyways, that was weird." Maureen said remembering what she was saying and looked over at the fat hot dog man. "Oh yea" she held up her finger, "As I was saying, you leave my girlfriend alone mister" she took a glance at the man, "Ew"

"What's wrong Mo?" Angel said looking at her.

Maureen didn't answer "Ew" is all she could say.

"Maureen what is it?" Said Mark giving the man an apologetic look.

"Ew you creeper! Don't try and molest me in the park! Jesus, you're in public you know!" Maureen screamed and shoved him away.

The fat man just blushed and stared.

"Maureen what the fuck?" Roger scowled.

Maureen turned around to look at her friends, "Ah shit…not again." She said.

"What?" Joanne questioned.

"You're all naked."

"Ahh Maureen! What the hell!" Said Collins covering his private parts, "Again? Really with this?"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault, it's those darn earthquakes I'm telling you!"

Maureen looked back at the fat hot dog man and covered her eyes, "Oh gosh, how could one man be so hairy?"

"Ew Maureen." Joanne frowned.

Maureen glanced at her girlfriend, "But on the other hand, how could one woman be so sexy?" she raised an eyebrow.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I guess we have super powers again."

"Yay!" Angel screamed and clapped her hands together. "This will be so much fun! Remember last time you guys? This is so festive!" she smiled.

"Excited much?" Collins laughed.

"I just love having super powers." Angel said in delight. "I could walk through things! Remember?" Angel said and walked through a tree. "This is so fun."

"OH yea, and I can teleport." Mark smiled.

"And I had telekinetic powers!" said Collins, "Yes."

"I could read minds." Said Joanne

"And I have naked vision." Maureen said.

"X-ray vision." Joanne corrected her.

"And I disappeared when I got angry." Mimi mumbled.

Roger huffed. "I forgot what my power was." He said thinking for a moment.

The group all looked at one another remembering what happened the last time they all received super powers.

"Maybe we shouldn't remind him," Mark said.

They all nodded. "Good idea."

"Hey! Not fair!" Roger yelled. "What was my power? I can't remember!"

"Oh, it was nothing sweetie." Mimi said grabbing his shoulder.

"Tell me!" Roger demanded.

"No honey." Said Mimi.

"Tell me or else I wont sleep with you for a month."

Mimi's heart began to race. "Roger!"

She disappeared.

"Look what you did now." Said Mark. "You made her go invisible."

"We wont tell you." Angel said.

Collins laughed. "You will just have to figure it out on your own again."

"Ah you bitches." Roger scowled. "Fine" _I bet I could fly or breathe fire or something magical like that_

"I herd that." Joanne said looking at Roger.

He rolled his eyes and Mimi appeared again.

"Hello." Roger said. Mimi rolled her eyes.

Maureen scrunched her face. "You know, this power really isn't that great when there are a bunch of people around. It's like I'm living at a nudist colony. Which I guess wouldn't be that bad, but here…it is." She said looking around at all the old pruney naked people walking by. "How come there are so many old, creepy, unattractive people here?"

"It's the lower East Side" Angel stated.

"Touché" Maureen said. "Well at least I have my Pookie to keep me entertained." She said and gave Joanne a kiss. "A naked Pookie" she winked.

"Hey! How the hell did you do that?" The hot dog man said pointing at Angel.

Angel looked around. "What?"

"I just saw you walk through a tree! And that girl just disappeared!" he said pointing at Mimi. "How the hell?"

Mimi's eyes widened "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

"I just saw." He said again.

"Yea, do you think we have super powers or something?" Said Angel. "Cus we certainly do…not have super powers."

The fat man scrunched his eyes. _I swore I just saw that girl disappear._

Joanne herd him thinking, "You know what, we're just going to go." Joanne said and grabbed Maureen's hand and walked off.

"You know you really need to wax!" Maureen screamed at the man as the bohemians walked away.

"Alright maybe we should keep our powers on the DL guys." Joanne said with concern. If all of New York found out they had super powers things might end up bad.

_What's DL?_

Joanne turned towards Mimi who had a confused look on her face. "It's down low Mimi."

Mimi just stared at her and blushed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Said Mark.

Angel whined, "Yea it's so tempting."

"Just…control your urges." Joanne said.

Roger grinned, "That's what she said."

Collins, Maureen and Mark burst out laughing.

"You know that is so childish Roger." Replied Mimi and slowly disappeared into the air.

"I tell you she gets angry and the smallest things." Roger said shaking his head.

Joanne began walking, "Let's just continue our walk shall we?"

The bohos continued to walk through the park, acting as best as they could to remain normal and unseen.

Angel walked next to Collins trying to hold back her powers. She loved having her super power, it was so fun. She could barely contain herself as she walked around every single solid object.

Roger walked next to Mimi still in a fix about what his powers could be. _What were my powers? _Roger thought, _Could I fly? No no, I could run super fast. No, I definitely could breathe fire. _ A small grin plastered Roger's face as he thought about breathing fire.

Joanne chuckled.

Mimi was walking behind Angel, she was just trying to control her anger as best she could while around Roger. Before she knew it Angel was about to walk right into someone.

"Angel! Watch out for that—" but before she could warn Angel, the drag queen already walked right through them.

"Police…officer." Mimi slowly mumbled as the police officer and his partner looked at Angel in complete shock.

"What Mimi?" Angel said not even noticing what she had walked through.

Angel noticed the two policemen standing next to her.

"Um, hi." Angel smiled nervously.

"Excuse me miss, but how the hell did you do that?" One policeman said sternly.

Angel stuttered, "I—oh well it's just that—um…."

"RUN!" Collins shouted before Angel finished her lost sentence.

All the bohemians began running the other direction.

"Shit." Mimi said and quickly disappeared.

"What the hell?" The other policeman said and chased after the group.

Mark found himself behind the rest of the bohemians; he was not always the fastest runner. Then an idea came to mind.

"Oh yea, I can teleport out of here." He smiled to himself and disappeared while running. He was quickly about ten feet ahead of the group watching as they ran towards him.

"Hurry up you guys." Mark said while standing there waiting.

Roger ran past him, "Fuck you Mark you can teleport!"

Mark chuckled, "That I can." And teleported another ten feet ahead of the group.

Maureen was running behind Joanne. She definitely enjoyed the view from behind and a smile crept on her face. Her distraction made her slow down; she didn't even notice the policemen were just a few feet behind her.

"Get her!" one police officer shouted while reaching for Maureen.

"Shit!" Maureen whispered and looked behind her, the two naked policemen running after her. Maureen shuttered in disgust.

"This is really disgusting. I can see your junk bounce around and stuff." Maureen grimaced at the officer.

The man widened his eyes and ran after Maureen even faster. Before she knew it the officer leapt at Maureen and tackled her to the ground.

"AH!" she yelled, feeling the naked man's body all over her, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" she squealed and began hitting the officer.

Collins noticed Maureen was in distress and went back to help the diva.

"Get off of her!" Collins yelled and the man flew in the air and landed on the grass.

Maureen was so thankful to have the man off of her. "Thank God." She sighed in relief.

"Maureen come on!" Collins said and with his powers, lifted Maureen in the air and she came right to him.

"Whoa Collins that was awesome." She smiled.

Maureen forgot what she was doing and saw Joanne running in the distance. A wide smile went on her face again. "Pookie wait for me!" she said and ran after Joanne.

The bohos finally stopped.

"I think we lost them." Joanne huffed.

"So much for staying on the down low." Mark replied not out of breath at all.

Roger stumbled to the group as tired as ever, "I…hate…you…Mark." He said out of breath.

Mark crossed his arms, "You know if you just asked, maybe I could have brought you with me on my teleporting adventure, but I guess that's just to much to ask from you."

Roger flopped onto the ground and flipped Mark off.

_Why didn't I just ask Mark to teleport me? That's such a good idea! _Roger thought to himself as he laid on the ground.

"Well what now?" Said Angel.

Collins was busy teleporting hot dogs his way. "I don't know." He shrugged and shoved a hot dog down his throat.

"Don't get noticed!" Mimi said hitting a flying hot dog to the ground.

Collins grinned, "Oh yea."

"You know you could just disappear and no one would find you." Roger mumbled from the ground.

"That is true." Mark said with a big carton of Chinese food in his hand.

"Where did you get that Mark?" Joanne said in wonder.

Mark looked down at his food, "You mean this?" he said lifting the food up and stuffing a bunch of noodles in his mouth.

"Yea." Roger said, "You didn't have that like five seconds ago."

"Oh, I got it from China." He replied simply.

"WHAT" Maureen screeched, "CHINA?"

Mark shrugged, "Yea, I mean, you guys were just sitting around here talking…and I was hungry…so I decided to get some Chinese food."

"From China?" Angel said.

"Yea."

"You could have just gotten some from New York." Collins replied.

"But I really wanted to try real Chinese food…from China." Mark replied again.

"Yea I herd him thinking about it." Joanne said.

Roger sighed, "Jesus Mark, at least be kind enough to get us some while you teleport."

"Well maybe if you were a little bit nicer to me Roger, I would have." He said pouting.

"I hate you." Said Roger. "Ouch!" Roger yelled as a bum walked right on top of him. "Watch where you are going!"

The bum looked at Roger on the ground, "What are you doing down there?"

"Resting." Roger huffed.

"THIS BODY WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS" a voice came out of nowhere.

"What?" Roger screamed. "What is going on?" he said looking for the source of the voice.

Mimi shrugged, "This was your power."

"IN TEN.."

Roger looked confused, "Self destructing?" he said in shock. "Do something!"

"I can't." Mimi shrugged, "It seems like when someone hits you you self destruct."

"It's the nature of your power honey, it will be okay." Angel said putting a hand on Roger's shoulder. "Just let it happen."

"NINE"

"What!?" Roger yelled, "Help me!"

"EIGHT"

"We're gonna die!" Maureen screamed and grabbed Joanne.

"SEVEN"

_I can just teleport out of here._

"Shut up Mark!" Joanne screamed.

"SIX"

"Run for cover!" Joanne screamed.

"FIVE"

"Roger this is all your fault!" Mimi said.

"No it's not!"

"FOUR"

"Angel stop walking through hot dog stands!" Collins screamed.

Angel blushed, "Sorry."

"THREE"

"Goodbye cruel world." Maureen sighed, but caught glance of Joanne, "But hello sexy time."

"TWO"

Collins teleported a hot dog to him, "One more before I go."

"ONE"

Joanne Jefferson bolted up from her night sleep. She had just had the weirdest dream. They all had super powers? The lawyer shook her head and sighed in relief. She wasn't dead or blown up, everything was good.

"Are you alright Pookie?" Maureen mumbled looking at Joanne in bed.

"I just had the strangest dream." Joanne replied.

Maureen chuckled and embraced Joanne's waist. "I just had one of those the other day." She smiled remembering the dream she had about them all having super powers, and herself having naked vision. She glanced at Joanne's body covered with pajamas. "If only it were true." She sighed.

Joanne chuckled remembering her dream and Maureen being tackled by a gross old police officer. "Right honey bear, whatever you say."

THE END


End file.
